


Du schaust zuviel Sherlock Holmes wenn...

by InsaneMusicGirl



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009) RPF, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Funny, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneMusicGirl/pseuds/InsaneMusicGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Überschrift sagt alles oder? Eine Aufzählung an Dingen, wie man drauf ist, wenn man zuviel Sherlock Holmes geschaut hat :D... ich meine Jetzt aber nur die Guy-Ritchi-Version..Mit Robert Dowbey jr. und Jude Law *-* ..Die anderen Filme/Serien kenn ich nicht! Viel Spaß</p>
            </blockquote>





	Du schaust zuviel Sherlock Holmes wenn...

#  **Du schaust zu viel Sherlock Holmes wenn ...**

#  ***************************** 

#### ...Du mehrere oder alle Sätze mitsprechen kannst  
...Du die Rollen in deinem Freundeskreis verteilst  
...Du mit deinen Freunden beim Film schauen punkte verteilst, wenn zur passenden Zeit richtig  
mitgesprochen wurde  
...Du dich mit anderen um Watson kloppst  
...Du, seit dem Film, einen Hut wie Watson haben willst  
...Du , seit dem Film, eine Geige haben willst  
...Du, seit dem Film, auf alle kleinichgkeiten achtest  
...Du jede Person fragst ob er/sie Sherlock Holmes kennt  
...Du das Lied ,,Rocky Road to Dublin" auswendig lernen willst  
...Dein Handy voll mit Sherlock Holmes Bildern ist  
...Du ununterbrochen über den Film reden kannst  
...Du andere dazu zwingst den Film zu schauen  
...Du so lange auf jemanden einredest bis er/sie sich den Film anschaut  
...Du mit deiner Freundin/Cousine ect. Szenen aus dem Film zitierst  
...Du dich ins 19Jhr. nach London wünscht  
...Du eine Bulldogge haben willst, um diesen dann Gladstone zu taufen  
...Du sofort an Watson denkst, wenn du jemand hinken siehst  
...Du, solbald du ein kleines rotes Notizbuch siehst, an Moriarty denkst  
...Du immer wieder mal ,,Die kleine Nachtmusik" pfeifst  
...Du jetzt immer "Ich Insistiere" sagst 

####    
*************************************************** 

##### Subtitle

##### 


End file.
